Diabolik Lovers :: Apple's Core
by YooHyeSu
Summary: Elizabeth is a human girl who is also an anemic amnesiac...At least she thinks she is. Everything that she remembers is a dream-like reality. In order to separate what's fantasy and what is real, she must follow a series of letters derived from her anonymous savior. She'll live in the Mukami household and experience a new life she had all along. The apple that fell.
1. Chapter 1 :: Broken

**A/N: This is a Diabolik Lovers story based on the game and part of the anime :D I hope it doesn't confuse you too much, it might. However, if I do continue this series, it'll probably answer many questions along the way.**

**Pairings: Yuma/OC, Shu/OC, Ruki/OC**

**Italicized words are mainly used for thoughts or emphasis :3**

* * *

_Broken._

_No other feeling could describe what I felt when I saw everyone who I loved…burn right before my eyes. If only I had stayed. If only I had listened to you, brother. Maybe we'd both be together. Here I am, unable to forgive myself for my own negligence._

* * *

**100 Years ago…**

"Will we see you tomorrow, Shu?" I asked him, giving Günter back to you.

Günter was the name the three of us agreed on for the puppy Shu chose to take home with him.

"I hope so. It'll be fun if you can bring back Günter too!" My brother smiled, seeing the puppy being happily placed back in your hands.

"I'll definitely try. Thanks again!" You smiled as Günter licked your face.

Today, everything seemed to be more peaceful than it had been in months, but as they say…

_'Silence before the storm.'_

I watched your figure grow smaller as you walked away. My brother and I waved you goodbye until you were no longer in sight. However, we never thought to look at the sky since we were having fun all day. If we had just been a bit more vigilant, we would have noticed the sky slowly clouding above us.

"Edgar…" I looked at my brother. He wanted to head in after we saw you off, he was getting hungry.

He looked at me and then to the sky, "I know what you're thinking, but we really should head back. Mother is going to scold us again if we're late."

My brows only furrowed at his statement. I could only shake my head and refuse to follow you, "I'm going to find Shu. He'll get sick if the storm starts pouring down rain. His house is pretty far away. Worst case scenario…"

"That won't happen!" You raised your voice. You rarely ever raised your voice to me, but when you did, I'd always back down. _Not this time, brother…_

"I'm not going to leave him! If Shu doesn't come back tomorrow…" My cheeks grew hot at the feeling of freshly drawn tears. I was such a spoiled child then, I only thought of 'tomorrow' but never ahead.

"I don't want you going over there, Elizabeth!" Your voice was hoarse, almost like it was filled with gravel. "We don't belong there…"

I had known you had previously seen his home and I was jealous. I felt left out. The three of us would always do everything together, but when I fell ill, you left me behind. Now, it was my turn.

Ignoring you call out to me, I ran as fast as I could, leaving you in the shadows. I saw you run back to the village when I was far enough away. I knew you were going to get help to come and find me, but I wanted to be with Shu - to find him and Günter and make sure they were safe.

* * *

**Hours later – the forest**

"Shu…" I called out, barely able to keep going. "Shu…Günter…"

I could barely keep my eyes open. The sky above me was dark; much darker than it usually was. I could hear the thunder. I could see the lightning strike. In my heart, I knew I was wrong leave Edgar behind. However, I could only think about you. I only remembered how worried I was about you. I thought Edgar would be safe since he was at the village, but I never could have imagined that I'd never see him again.

* * *

By the time it was nearing dawn, I reached a clearing. I was cold and hungry. All the energy I had was dispersed. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Thinking that I was going to die here and now, I wanted to tell you everything. I wanted to apologize to Edgar, to my parents. I wanted to know if I would ever see another tomorrow. I was losing consciousness fast. That small flicker of hope was dwindling, and then…Loud barking forced me to open my eyes.

"Günter?" My speech was ragged. I could feel the dehydration setting in. "Günter…Good boy." I pet the top of his head as he wagged his tail. I don't know what possessed me to think that he knew how to take me back home, but I followed him all the way back to the village on my remaining energy. Having a companion can help during the toughest of situations, but only for so long…

* * *

**Dawn - Village**

The village was glowing with a red hue. Almost as if…

"ED – ", there was a smoke that seemed to be smoldering over the village. I couldn't see anyone. In panic, I cried out, "EDGAR! EDGAR!"

It was no use. I sat at the place we last saw each other. I buried my face into my arms as I held my legs close to my chest. I wouldn't see you again. I wouldn't see anyone again. Or so I thought. I didn't things to end this way, so I tried to live off the land as best as I could. The way Edgar taught me.

* * *

**Months later - Village**

As the village burnt to ashes weeks ago, I picked up anything that could be salvaged along the outskirts and tried to survive. I made myself a shelter and some clothes. Days passed, with no sign of any travelers or villagers coming to check the damage. I grew low on food. All the crops our family had grown were burnt to a crisp by the fire. The fire itself had caused a drought. I could only manage for so long, but I wanted to hold on. I wanted you to come back alive, Edgar.

During my last day, I came back to the spot. I was hoping to see you there with our parents to scold me once more. I cried for at least an hour. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but I really was upset that you weren't here anymore. On that spot, I laid down next to Günter. He was also starving. We were both ready to die. As I was about to draw a blade to myself, I saw a man dressed in a suit approach us. I vaguely remember him.

I hadn't even said a word before he offered me his hand and very softly, he said, _"Sleep for now. Rest until I call for you." _

* * *

**Currently…**

I don't know how or what happened, but I just woke up one day in this house. I don't know who it belongs to. I live by myself. I have no one to care for me. I have no neighbors. What I do have are those weird reoccurring dreams, though. I end up waking up in a cold sweat. _Just like right now._ I have clothes that I wear every day, but I don't know how I got them. I can't really remember much. However, it feels weird that I have a daily routine even though I don't know why I'm doing it, but it feels right.

Early morning, I wash up and eat my breakfast. It usually consists of fruit - Mainly apples. I give Günter food he's still young, but I feel like I've aged a bit. Hmm…This isn't making much sense now, is it? How about I start from the beginning?

Apart from my name, a lot from my childhood is a blur and I don't remember if this happened yesterday or the day before. I receive letters that are unsigned. They tell me what's new in my house or they give me instructions on what to do during the day. I feel like I'm going crazy. I mean I'm following the orders of a complete stranger. It's kept me alive though. Whoever they are, I'm afraid to go against them if they've given me so much.

My name is Elizabeth; at least I think it is… I'm about 18 years old. I have long, red-wine colored hair and violet eyes. I'm anemic and constantly need to take tablets in order to get proper nutrition. I have amnesia as well. I remember bits from my childhood, but none of it makes sense to me. It feels like it was such a long time ago, but if it really was…how am I still alive? In my spare time, I sing and play the piano. I'm attuned to classical music. I don't know why I can remember those sorts of things, but it seems to be something I can do on my own. I had a brother named Edgar. Upon coming home one day, I remembered everything was on fire and that Edgar probably died in that same fire along with all my family and friends in my village. Then, there's that man. The person who I saw right before I fell asleep, I didn't see his face, but his hands felt cold as the touched my cheek. He reminded me of _his_ hands.

Now, whether he's real or not, I remember having a huge crush on my brother's friend. He had curly, sort of wavy, blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, but what I loved the most about him, was his smile. He hated music. I remember him saying that he hated the violin the most because it was forced on him. When I'd sing or play the piano though, you'd smile, and then you'd want to play the violin again. You were older than me by a year, same as Edgar. I might be slightly delusional, but I think you liked me too. It took awhile for us to get along, but you warmed up to me. Perhaps, it was actually me to you. Your hands were always cold. I remember wondering why when I tried to teach you how to play piano, but you said it was a secret. I don't think you ever answered me. I guess that's one of the reasons why I have such a hard time believing that you exist. I think people like you only exist in stories and folklore, but if you were real, I don't know what I'd do now…

* * *

**Afternoon – Ryotei Academy**

_I was told to come here today in the letter. I wonder what for._ I was deep thought as I looked at my reflection in the window. The school uniform has gotten a lot better since I've been here. _It's been a hundred years…_As much as I want to make sense of it in my mind, it makes no sense. Everything has changed in that time. _From the buildings, to the food, even the clothing and technology is much too different._I can't help but feel out of place in this setting.

"The sleeping livestock finally awakens." A boy with black hair ending in white tips approaches me from the next hall.

"Ruki!~" A cheerful voice resounded through the corridor. It came from a boy with one blue and one red eye. "He said that she's number two, remember?"

"Number two?" I asked, slightly concerned by the fact that A) two strangers have approached me and B) what did he mean by number two?

"Second best. The second human…" Another boy with lavender eyes approached me. "Yuma has received the next instructions, Ruki. Have you tried her blood yet, Kou?" He then looked at the boys near me.

"B-blood?" I winced for a moment. _Are they…?_ I slowly backed away and ended up tripping over something. _A foot?_

"We're vampires. Surely, you can't be foolish enough to not understand that? Azusa. Keep quiet, she doesn't need to know." The man I assumed to be Yuma held me to his chest, preventing me from escaping. He brushed my hair aside and looked at my neck.

"Don't. This livestock must be protected. She is the second Eve in case things do not go to plan. It's part of his experiment." Ruki intervened, pulling me towards him. In doing so, he had spun me around, allowing me to face the person I bumped into. His face looked shocked seeing me in front of him.

He wasn't the only one that was surprised though. _This man, this…Yuma. He looks so much like you, brother._ "Are you –"

Before I could ask, Ruki dragged me back down to the entrance of the school. "We need to go back. This cattle isn't ready yet."

"Where are you taking me?" I tried to remove my wrist from his grasp, stopping with my heels pushing away from him. "Let me go, you're hurting me!" His firm grip grew tighter the more I struggled.

"If you keep struggling, your hand will come off…It'll spew blood everywhere…" A small smile grew on Azusa's mouth.

_I'm dead. I'm going to die…Again, probably. _

I felt quick to accept my fate. These people weren't going to take me back to my house. Instead, they were moving me to theirs.

* * *

**Evening – Mukami House**

After a long winded explanation, to silence me, we ended up in their house after they answered some of my questions.

"If you want to live, do exactly as you're told." Yuma said, sitting beside me on the living room couch.

"My things…and – ", I was cut off again by Kou this time. While inquiring about my home, I didn't realize I was looking over to Yuma, distracted by his appearance. _Why do you have his face?_

"Your things will be moved…Hmm…Do you happen to know something we don't?" He noticed me looking intently at Yuma's features.

"N-No, I…One last question." I managed to speak before anyone could impede me once more.

"Liar. You think you know." Kou's cheerful expression was gone, and now in front of me, was someone completely different.

"…Know? What does she know? Since she's lying, would you like me to remove her tongue?" Azusa's soft voice was coated with hunger.

"I already explained to you," Ruki brought my chin closer to his face. He was sitting on the side opposite of Yuma. "You are the property of Karl Heinz now. He has given you this opportunity, so be grateful, livestock."

"That's not what I'm asking!" I raised my voice a bit louder than I had expected to. "S-sorry, it's just..." I saw Yuma, still looking at me as if he was confused by my appearance as well. "…Yuma, do I remind you of someone?"

He glared at me. I felt like he wanted me to turn to stone with that icy stare. Ignoring my question, he looked to Ruki, "She's staying with me. I'll take full responsibility."

Ruki boredly nodded. "Keep an eye on her."

"She won't leave my sight for a minute." He responded coldly, not taking his eyes off me.

"Kou, Azusa, follow me. We need to relay the message that she has been secured." Ruki got up and walked with his brothers to the door. "Don't damage the cattle, Yuma."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I'm not 100% on where this will end up going yet, so think of it as a small teaser.**

**The main point of this chapter (in case it wasn't clear. It probably isn't) is that Elizabeth has memory of her past before she was put to sleep by an anonymous vampire (for now). She thinks it's just a dream, that what happened wasn't real, but a conflicting emotion in her heart makes her feel like it actually did happen (it really did), but she can't figure out how it would be possible. Think of it like sleeping beauty with vampires XD Let's just say that being asleep that long has conditioned her body like wine. It makes her blood sweeter, like apples. AKA: Adam's apple.**

**Enough with cryptic messages, if you like this story please follow, review or favorite as it is much appreciated!~**


	2. Chapter 2 :: The Line Between Us

**A/N: I continued out of my own curiosity and accord.**

**Summary: After waking up a century later, Elizabeth is sent over to live with the Mukami's as the second Eve. She's treated as insurance for the first. Due to her scent, she catches the attention of the brothers. Currently, apart from Yuma, the other three have departed in search of her things.**

* * *

**That Evening – Mukami House**

While adjusting to my new surroundings, I wondered why they took me before I even attended class. _I was dressed in my uniform too._ It would have been my first day with the instruction, but I guess it was sent from the same person they get theirs from. It just seemed all too coincidental.

"Oi…Sow…While they get your things and check in, you are to stay at the house at all times. Disobey, and I'll lock you up without supper." Yuma threatened me. I was sitting on the couch still, looking at the doorway where the three had disappeared though.

"Understood." I reluctantly agreed. I didn't want to cause trouble, especially if these people were working for the man that rescued me.

"Tch. I suppose I should give you a tour of the house." He said getting up from the couch. "We don't have an extra room, so you'll be staying in one of our rooms. Since it's all new to you, we'll let you choose when the others get back."

I merely nodded, I didn't know these men, but I felt like I knew Yuma. "If it's not too much trouble, is it okay if I stay with you for now?"

"You're a very eager sow", He smirked leaning over me on the couch. He placed his hands on both sides of me, preventing me from escaping. All I could do was lean as far back into the couch as I could. I wanted to be enveloped by the cushions at this rate – Anything to take back what I said.

"Yuma…I –", I clenched my eyes closed tightly. I was afraid to open them as I could feel his shadow hover over.

"You smell wonderful." He placed a hand on my inner thigh.

Out of distress, I yelled, "Brother, you mustn't do this!"

I opened my eyes after hearing my own words. _Did I just call him, 'brother'?_

"Your brother isn't here." He glared at me. I guess I must have startled him as well because he backed away from me. "Come with me. I need to change, but I don't want you to try and leave while I have my back turned, so let's go."

* * *

**Yuma's Room**

I never paid it attention before, but Yuma's really tall. If Edgar was still around, he'd probably be the same height. _Save me, Edgar…_

When Yuma closed the door behind him, I heard him lock it as well.

"Here." He replied tossing some clothes over in my direction. "It isn't luxury like you may be used to, but it's what I've got. I don't think Kou wants to do more laundry today, so just take this for now. Hang your uniform over there." He pointed over to a large armoire.

"W-what about school?" I asked simply because I was expecting to finish at least one lesson today.

I heard him exasperatedly sigh, "So annoying." He removed his uniform, revealing a scar to me. _My brother has that same scar._ I stared at him too long. He had noticed me looking and painted that same grin on himself as before, "If you're turned on, we can do it in here while we wait."

I shook my head vigorously. "No. No. I'm fine."

I turned around to face away from him. "H-How'd you get that scar?"

"Hm?" He chuckled softly, "You have a lot of questions than you let on. How about you be a good sow and change now." His voice grew closer. I had looked away, but I could hear him walking towards me.

"Is there a bathroom I can use?" I didn't want to change in front him. It was embarrassing.

He placed his arms around my waist and held me close to his chest. "I can't watch you from there." He whispered into my ear. _I can't move. He's holding me too tightly… _"You're getting excited just by this?" He smirked. I could feel his chin placed on the top of my scalp. I even heard him trying to sniff my hair. Almost inaudibly, he hushed, "You smell familiar."

His grasp on me loosened gradually, and I was able to slip out of his hold. "If I change here, please…at least don't look at me."

I was blushing, but it was because here I was, a girl in a boy's room. However, the fact that he looked like my brother made me feel slightly at ease. As smoothly as I could, I began removing my clothes. I could feel his eyes burn into me as he watched, but when it got down to me being in just a bra and underwear, he turned away. Despite what he had said, I could feel Yuma was a good guy. _Is he blushing?_ I could detect some scarlet color to his face as I saw his side profile turn away.

When I was finally dressed, we heard Kou call from the bottom of the stairs. "Yuma? K Rabbit?~ We're home."

_K Rabbit?_ I repeated in my head, but I didn't know what he meant.

"Tch. Help us make dinner, otherwise, we'll just use you as substitute." Yuma pushed me towards the door. His blush was still lingering on his face as he forced me out of his room.

* * *

**Dining Room**

Ruki was in charge of the cooking. He told everyone else to help prepare the meal. I was in charge of harvesting some tomatoes with Yuma.

"Sow, just so we're clear, this is my farm and garden. I planted all these crops for us to use and I don't want you snooping around here without me, got it?" He shoved a basket onto my stomach.

"Got it." I remained timid towards him. _Edgar loved harvesting._ _He especially loved –,_"Mmph!" I was startled as Yuma shoved a tomato into my mouth.

"Harvest cherry tomatoes that are bright red and juicy like that one. Ruki's planning on using it for some salad." He said, while placing a bunch of various vegetables into his basket.

"Do you like sweet cherry tomatoes, Yuma?" I wondered if he liked them like my brother did.

With a small grunt of approval, he moved on further away from me. "Hurry up. If Ruki finishes before we do, we won't have tomatoes for the salad and I'll have to drink your blood instead."

I quickened my pace and gathered as many ripe tomatoes as I could. _So many of them look delicious, Yuma must have worked really hard on this garden. _I found myself admiring his work and at the same time, I was starting to enjoy his company as well.

_This one is extremely ripe!_ I reached for a tomato, smelling the freshness from it. It reminded me of that dream I had. _I think my parents had a farm too._ As I was about to remove the flecks of water on it, Yuma realized I was still lagging behind.

"O-iiiiii! You better not be eating the tomatoes behind my back." From the position I was in, it really did seem like I had been.

"I-I'm not! I promise!" I held out the basket of ripened tomatoes to him.

For a second, I thought I saw him smile. "I'm not sure I believe you…" He squatted down in front of me and as I was about to open my mouth to apologize for taking so long, he inserted his fingers. "I guess you really didn't eat them. After a deep inhale from his nose, he held me down against the dirt. "I just want a small taste." He said as he buried his fangs into my shoulder. His eyes grew wide, at his first lick of my blood. "It's sweeter than a sugar cube." I could feel him draining me even more, but his tender licks to where his fangs had punctured my skin were relieving.

"Yu…Yuma…I can't…" I was having trouble breathing as he pushed his weight down onto my body.

Withdrawing his fangs, he licked his lips. His face was sullen, like a scolded child as I pushed him away. "Leave!" He shouted, startling me as I tried to get up and brush the dirt off the clothes I had borrowed. "Go and…Help Azusa…Just stay away from me…"

I was confused, I didn't know if I hurt his feelings. If anything, I just wanted to pretend he was my brother, but when things had escalated that far that he ended up sucking on my blood, I was also hurt. I held down on the afflicted area, hoping the blood would clot and it surely did. After coming back inside, I washed my hands and looked for Azusa in the kitchen. Hearing the sound of a dog whining in the next room.

* * *

**Kitchen**

Azusa and Ruki had been working hard on cutting up remaining vegetables for a soup.

"Don't just stand there, help Azusa cut the rest of the mushrooms." Ruki scolded me after trying out the soup.

The smell of garlic was in the air as well. "Is it okay to be using garlic for the soup?" I was bewildered that they would eat it, I thought it acted as a repellent to vampires.

"Don't be stupid. That's all a made up story that humans created. Garlic, crosses, and the like have no affect on us. Mind you, Kou doesn't really mind garlic, but the scent makes him upset. It has no correlation to your mythology."

"Oh…" I replied, standing next to Azusa who had been busily chopping away.

"Justin is very excited right now. Your scent intrigues him." He smiled as he cut into a gash on his arm.

"Azusa, please don't do that!" I said as the cut spilled droplets of blood on the cutting board.

"Tsk. Azusa, clean up the cutting board and throw away the mushrooms that have blood on them." Ruki sighed as he heard our commotion.

"Allow me." I lifted the board for Azusa and disposed of the unusable vegetables. "Here." I held his hand and helped him bandage it back up. I had cleaned up the cut and disinfected it, allowing for proper bandaging. "You should probably go rest. Perhaps you're a bit too tired after moving my things."

"Eve…Don't leave me…" He said as he leaned his forehead on my collarbone.

"I'm not leaving Azusa, I'm just – !" His fangs burrowed right onto my chest. "Stop! That hurts!" I tried to remain calm, but the bite, so close to my bones was painful.

The scent of my blood had garnered even Ruki's attention. He clasped onto my back and started to bite on the opposite shoulder as Yuma's bite. _They aren't supposed to…do this…are they? _The sound of their drinking started to make me warm.

"Heh…You like the attention don't you cattle?" Ruki whispered as he bit harder into my flesh. "We were told that we can drink from you because you're the second. It seems things are going well with the first, so we don't need to be gentle with you. All that's important, is that you remain alive." He licked me, just as Yuma had and cast Azusa away from me.

"S…s-stop!" I begged him. I couldn't move my arm. He was taking too much blood that I started to feel dizzy.

With sheer luck, Yuma had returned from gathering the vegetables and placed them on the counter, pushing Ruki off of me. "I SAID I'D HANDLE HER!" He raised his voice to his brother.

Ruki licked his lips and shoved him back. "You didn't even know we were allowed to drink from her and you had already done so anyway!" He grabbed my arm and pushed my shirt over my shoulder, revealing Yuma's bite marks. As Ruki was about to punch Yuma, I stood in front of him. I wasn't sure why, but in my heart, I wanted to protect Yuma.

The kitchen filled with silence.

* * *

**Same Day – Sakamaki Manor**

_Crash!_

The sound of glass breaking echoed in the unlocked room as the brothers gazed upon their first Eve.

"My bad…I knocked it over…" Normally, Shu wouldn't have made the mistake of bumping into something when his brothers were attempting to have a meal. However, something about the air was different. He could definitely smell the fear and blood in Yui, however there was a very faint aroma that didn't belong to anyone in the room. It was the smell of apples.

Ignoring the scent, he allowed his brothers to continue. He was listening to a song that he hadn't heard in awhile. It was _her _song. With that, he left the room and headed back into his room, sleeping on a couch on the far wall. In his mind, he wondered why of all times…she had crossed his mind.

* * *

**The Next Morning – Yuma's Room**

A loud sigh came from behind me, "Ah…You really are such a stupid woman." Yuma yawned seeing my face wake up to him.

I rubbed my eyes, "Did you not sleep?"

He rolled his and seethed at me, "I could have taken the hit, but you had to get in the way didn't you?"

"S..Sorry…" I muttered softly.

"Now you want to be apologetic? If Ruki had killed you, it would have been our heads on a platter for the aristocratic vampires!" He groaned as he laid on his back staring at the ceiling.

I attempted to get up, but a headache had stopped me. I could feel a lump on my cheek bone.

"He really did try to hurt me yesterday." Yuma thought aloud as he used his thumb to rub my cheek. "I was out of line though…"

In a regretful manner, he kissed his thumb where my bruise was.

"You remind me of my brother. He has a temper just like you." I laughed as he frowned.

"You think I have a temper?" He smiled again. _He looks just like you when he smiles._

I started to cry. I missed my brother, more and more seeing Yuma's face. I just wished that Yuma could be in his place. That he could take the place of my brother. He could never take that place in my heart, just in the physical world.

Perhaps out of pity, Yuma hugged me. I could feel the cool touch of his fingers as they ran through my hair. _I've missed you…_

* * *

**Afternoon – Mukami House**

I spent the morning tending to Yuma's garden, tilling the soil, picking the ripened vegetables, and talking to Yuma. I wanted to know him, to know about him. Unfortunately, Yuma was in an even worse predicament than I had been in. He recalled nothing of his past. He even vaguely mentioned having trouble sleeping. It helped me understand a bit more about him. It made me want to protect him. I wanted nothing more, than to stay by his side as a way to repent and atone for ignoring Edgar's pleas for me not to run off.

"So…Why can't we go with the others to school?" I wondered as he remained in his normal clothes. He refused to follow the others to Ryotei where we had met the day before. Günter stayed at home with us, to watch the house._Günter, you traitor…_ He waited patiently for everyone's return. Apparently, he and Kou bonded the day before.

"…We can't let them know you exist. There is another sacrificial bride that's currently living over there, she has a half-demon, half-vampire heart. Unfortunately for you, that means having been made out of an apple's core, you can't really do much. Just know that you _were_ Eve." He explained as he collected some carrots.

"…Apple core?" I furrowed my brows.

He rubbed the back of his neck feeling the sun on it, "I think it's better if you know less. I don't quite trust you, but I'm letting you know at least a few things. Be satisfied with that."

"O…Okay, but who is 'they'?" It seemed too wide of a market for no explanation.

He hung his head, wiping the sweat off the top of his brow. "Spoiled, rich, bastards."

I didn't want to press him anymore; he looked like he was tired. I just continued my chores with him in silence.

* * *

**That Night – Kitchen**

"Ah-ah. So, you're okay?" Ruki placed a finger on my bruise pushing it down.

"That hurts! Quit it!" I slapped his hand away.

He moved towards the fridge and grabbed something out of the freezer. _An ice pack?_

"Here." He threw it on the countertop next to me. "Put it on your bruise." Under his breath, I could hear him huff out that I was a pain to babysit.

"Thanks…I guess." I lifted the pack off the counter and placed it on my cheek.

"It's the scent you give off." He replied quietly. "Try not to get bitten again."

I nodded and sat at the table.

"Dinner is ready." Azusa called out, taking over some leftover food that I missed yesterday.

At the end of the day, the five of us ended up eating our meals together. Kou had even brought food for Günter. I wonder if there really is a fine line between vampire and human. Sometimes, even I find it hard to tell…

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to shine a bit more light on Yuma/Edgar this chapter. Elizabeth doesn't realize it yet, but when Yuma bit into her, he felt something inside of him recognize her blood and refused to partake of it any further. He regretted his actions, the same way Edgar regretted yelling at Elizabeth all those years ago.**

**For Ruki and Azusa, her blood gave them insight to their forgotten memories. It was as if they were having deja vu. It also gave them a bit of an energy boost as Yui's blood does for the brothers.**

**Follows, favorites, and reviews are much appreciated!~**


	3. Chapter 3 :: Warmth

**A/N: Thanks to the semi-lemon between Ruki and Elizabeth goes to ****PurebloodPrincess09**** :D She's an amazing writer and if anyone who reads this decides they want to read more DL related stories, go over to her, she has lots! All are amazing btw. Thanks to the random guests and to the people who have favorited and followed to see the story progress. You guys are awesome :3**

**Summary: The slight trickle of Elizabeth's blood can bring back a memory. It helps her understand as well, the life lived by the former human vampires known as the Mukami's. She chooses to stay with Yuma out of redemption for her brother, but what happens when she can't sleep next to him?**

* * *

**The Next Week – Mukami House**

It had been a week since I moved here. I was just getting used to my surroundings, but after the day Yuma lay beside me in bed, he hasn't really slept without me since. He says that my warmth gives him comfort.

My brother and I used to share a bed. My family wasn't able to afford a large house with many rooms, or another bed. Our parents farmed for a living. We'd always have fresh produce. One of Edgar's favorite things to do was eat sugar cubes. He'd put them in all his hot beverages during the winter. _Warmth is a comforting feeling._ It's kind of like sharing happiness with someone.

"Zzzz…ZZzzz…" I could hear Yuma snoring behind me as I lay awake in the middle of daybreak. _At least the rumor about vampires being nocturnal is somewhat true…_

Sharing a room with Yuma, made me feel at home, but I was still very confused as to why he had grown so protective over me. Just the other day, he shielded me when he saw Kou staring at me. Right now though, he's taking up so much of the bed that I have no room to sleep.

I was wearing a cute sleeveless top with a bow in the center. Underneath, were the matching silk shorts. It was my favorite pair of pajamas I was given. I was feeling really comfortable, and I was falling asleep quickly, but with Yuma making so much noise, I had curled into a ball and was stuck at the edge of the bed.

I sighed seeing how tired he was. I could have woken him up, but he had been working outside all day. I figured that I'd just let him rest.

* * *

**Corridors**

It was a bit past six in the morning, and everyone had fallen asleep not too long ago. My sleep schedule had finally fit to theirs. It was tough, while they attended night classes, I'd stay at home and clean around the house. Ruki said it made me seem like a housewife. Housewife or not, this home was rather clean most of the time, I just helped with laundry and all the chores they thought were too menial.

I slipped out of bed unable to take Yuma's snoring any longer and wandered out into the hall. My fuzzy slippers were cushioning the sound of my footsteps. I didn't think anyone would be awake at this hour, but a slow creak of the floorboard under my foot gave notice to me.

"Livestock, shouldn't you be asleep in Yuma's room?" Ruki had his back turned to me from the inside of his room. He was in the middle of changing into his pajamas, so I turned away. I took notice to two large scars on his back, and a few smaller ones along his sides.

"I can't sleep, so I thought I'd just clean up or something until I felt fatigued." I replied as I stood against his door frame with my back against it.

"Is that so?" Ruki smirked, I could hear it in his voice. "Why don't you come over here for a bit? I won't bite, not now anyway. It'll be troublesome if you wake the others."

I had nothing better to do, so I slipped into his room. Ruki closed the door behind me, leaving it slightly ajar so there wouldn't be too much rattling when I left later.

"Come here." He beckoned me over to his bed. I sat on the edge furthest away from him.

"I – I'm fine right here." I nervously stuttered out.

"Hmph. Suit yourself." He closed his eyes and leaned against his headboard. "I see you and Yuma have gotten fairly close." It may have been my imagination again, but the tone in Ruki's voice made him sound a bit jealous.

"Yuma reminds me a lot of my brother." I didn't know what else to say. I didn't think Ruki even cared for what sort of relationship I had with him.

"Where's your brother now?" Ruki asked while rolling to over to his side on the bed.

My eyes shifted to my hands. I clenched my fingers hard together, remembering what had happened. "I think he died in a fire. I can't remember it clearly though." My head started to hurt just thinking about it.

Out of nowhere, he supposedly felt remorse and said, "Sorry for hitting you." _He finally apologized after a week? _His voice was low, but I definitely heard it.

"It's fine…It doesn't hurt as bad as it used to…" The feeling in the air was becoming quite awkward. I wanted to get to know Ruki, but I don't think he really cared for my questions.

"So…You're a vampire?" I knew the answer, but making small talk was the only thing I could think to do at the time.

"You're asking about that now? You really are like livestock." He huffed as he dimmed the light in his room.

After a short period of me deciding what to do in the dark, I felt a pair of arms tug at me.

"Ruki?" It was too dark for me to see anything except the small crack in the door.

"Just do as you're told and don't make a sound." Ruki's lips were right next to my ear. "You've left yourself vulnerable…" His cold hands came up underneath my arms and placed themselves under my chest. "Do you really sleep in this kind of clothing next to Yuma?" Behind me, his tongue darted its way to my neck, licking at the un-punctured flesh. _Oh, come on, I just healed._

I flinched as I felt his fangs dove deep into my neck. It wasn't that it was extremely painful like it was the first time, if you could even call it being 'gentle'. Nevertheless, it still was painful.

"R-Ruki... Stop!" I whimpered more as I felt his fangs dive deeper and he became more possessive in a way. The way he has his hands on me. It's as if he doesn't want me to get away...As if he doesn't want anyone to have my blood. "It h-hurts."

Ruki pulled away, but only to lick the wound he made. Lapping up the remaining blood, he left no trace of it on my neck for observation. Soon after, he replaced his tongue with his lips. Kissing it just like mother would do for a child with a wound. It felt odd as if he was trying to apologies for the damage was done.

"Ah." A gasp escaped my lips when Ruki begin to suck on the wound. It didnt hurt. It felt... good..._but why?_ "R-Ruki –"

"Quiet."

"But - mmph!" I couldn't finish what I was saying as his lips were pressed on my own. I tried to push him away only to have him to pin me down. He growled against my lips and pressed more into me. I whimpered in response but that made him like it even more. He began to lick my lips, demanding an entrance. I won't let him. He's just using me to satisfy his needs. _I need to get away from him…_

It was getting to the point where he was making it hard to breathe. I started to struggle more, but that only made Ruki push harder, making me gasp for air. It was giving him the advantage to attack my lips with his tongue, darting it in and licking around my mouth skillfully with ease. Despite how much I had originally not wanted this, it felt unbelievably good.

Without thinking, I moaned against his mouth as his tongue wrapped around mine. He pressed his lips down to deepen the kiss. An unfamiliar feeling appeared in the pit of my stomach. It feels odd, but yet good. I wondered if this was some twisted fantasy. Everyone had been sucking the life out of me so much, I felt dazed.

Before I was about to pass out due to my lack of oxygen, Ruki pulled away and chuckled at my now flushed face.

"My, arent you a lewd girl." I could feel him bearing his fangs with a grin.

_What?_

"I'm not-ah! W-What are you doing?!"

Ruki start to tear my clothes. "More...I want more…"

"R-Ruki – . Please…I –", He silenced my lips once more with his own. I tried to stop him, but he grabbed my hands with his free hand to prevent me from doing so.

"Wh…What're going to do?" I gripped the hair on the back of his neck as I arched my back. Ruki pulled me onto his lap. Although this situation was far from ideal, I'd be lying if I said I didn't find Ruki attractive.

"If you want something, livestock, say it." I tried to stifle my embarrassing sounds of pleasure as I felt him hold my breasts and scrape his fangs against my bare flesh.

"Someone will – ", before getting much further, we heard steps coming from the other end of the hall where Yuma was sleeping.

"Sow…Where did you go?" He whispered quietly as I could see him approach Ruki's room.

Unable to speak, I drifted to sleep. I couldn't see in front of me anymore. _I lost way too much blood…_

* * *

**Elizabeth's Dream**

_What is this place?_ I looked around me, but I wasn't in the Mukami household anymore, this place was different. It wasn't a part of my usual dreams either.

I was in an orphanage filled with rickety windows, and sobbing children. Behind me, I could hear the sniffling of a small child.

"Where did she go? Why did she leave me?" He was mumbling as the rain cast down upon the fogged glass. Watching it trickle down, I saw him cry alone.

Maybe it was maternal instinct that I wanted to hold him, to nurture him and tell him things would get better, but I found out shortly…in _no way_…was this _real_.

"Ruki…The resistance is here. Everyone's left, let's go." I looked over to the familiar voice. _This boy…Why?_

"Let's go, Bear." Another boy tugged on the arm of the taller one. "Ruki, lead the way. We'll stay behind you and watch your back." I saw the boy next to me get up. Wiping his tears away and facing the wall. He had such determination, bravery, and strength in his eyes.

Once more, the background faded and I was outside. There were dead bodies everywhere. In the midst of them, was him. _The body of Edgar…_

"Bear…Bear…" I saw younger Ruki crawl over to him. A man approached them. _The man in the suit…_ He whispered something that was too quiet for me to hear. In his periphery, he looked over to me.

_'Eve…'_

* * *

**Mukami Household – Afternoon**

"Awake again, K Rabbit?"

"Kou…Where are they?" I awoke to find myself in the living room with Kou and Günter.

"Ruki, Yuma, and Azusa? They went to school K Rabbit." He pet Günter and continued his assignments.

"Hnnn…" Kou groaned. "This would be easier with Ruki's help." I looked over his shoulder to see him working on a reading assignment.

"Can I help?" I asked seeing the frustration on his face.

"K Rabbit is only good for her blood and nothing else. I doubt you could help." He continued reading without looking at me.

Without thinking, I repeated the line from my dream aloud, "Let's go, Bear…Ruki, lead the way. We'll stay behind you and watch your back…" I almost felt possessed to repeat those words almost as if it was a ritual.

Dropping his book, Kou looked at me with the largest grin I had ever seen on his face. _It was scary…_ "I knew it. You are different from the first Eve." His face relaxed into a smile. "Tell me about yourself, K rabbit…"

* * *

**Sakamaki House – Lavatory**

Shu took a bath in his clothes. It was too troublesome for him to remove them, even while bathing. At the same time, he wasn't even thinking about the scent of blood that was lingering in the air from the person he called 'caretaker'. Instead, he wanted to submerge himself in his thoughts of the event of the last week.

_'Here. It's an apple. I grew this myself.'_

The memories of his first human friend, Edgar, surfaced into his mind's eye.

Quietly, he spoke, "It smelled just like the apple." He dipped under the water again, hearing the liquid engulf his ears.

_Tranquility._

The outside world could only be heard in muffled noise as he sank below the depths. It was the only way he could still hear her.

* * *

_'Lately you have so many concerns_  
_How can I help?_

_I do not know what to do._

_The melodies always united us_

_Now, I can't hear them_  
_In fact, you smiled when you heard them_  
_There was someone who took care of me before I woke up_  
_And with a sweet smile, brought the day._ _It's not easy to become an adult_

_You have a lot on your mind right now_  
_When everything is calm, we will meet again_  
_Singing again with hope_ _I'll be waiting for you even if the world ends_  
_The memories come to me again_  
_So strongly and without hesitation_  
_Bravely we sing with joy_ _For the memories we made I thank you,_

_I'll remember you my friend.'_

* * *

The song is interrupted by the muffled yelling from beyond the door. Upon entering, Yui notices Shu with his hair dripping wet and calls out to him.

"Shu?"

Not needing to open his eyes, he answers her. "Keep it down, not so loud." He paused, getting a bit more comfortable. "I'm just taking a bath, that's all…"

"But you're still dressed." Yui understood, that he was a vampire, but she was sure, it wasn't normal behavior, and there was a possibility in her mind that he could get sick. Even for vampires, they appeared quite human.

"Okay, then undress me…" His nonchalant attitude had shown through at this point.

"Huh?" She was still confused by what he was asking. How could he ask that of her anyway?

"Didn't you come in here hoping to see me naked?"

"Y-You're wrong, don't even suggest such a thing!" He could tell she was getting flustered. "I came in here to have a bath."

A small smirk formed in the corners of his mouth. He opened his eyes, just to see the kind of face she was making. "Do you want to join me then?"

"Why would I want to do that?" He could see her tensing up.

Pushing her further, he retorted, "You're blushing you know…" He left it at that, feeling a bit more relaxed. "I'm tired…" Once more, he shut his eyes.

Noticing that the entire family of vampires she had stayed with was all different, even though they were related, she had to ask, "You're all brothers, so I wonder why you're all so different?"

Almost immediately, he responded, "We all have different mothers." Shu wanted to keep his answers short. He was hoping the faster he got through this, the quicker she'd leave. "Reiji and I are from the same mother…and the Ayato, Kanato, Laito triplets…are from another mother…"

"i…didn't know…" Yui seemed a bit embarrassed by asking such a thing. She felt somewhat insensitive, but it did give her insight on them. "What about Subaru?"

While answering, Shu figured he'd shift positions. "He's also from another mother…" He didn't care to keep answering her questions, if she wasn't planning on leaving, he wasn't planning on listening any further.

"Shu!" She grabbed his hands as he plunged his head in. In doing so, she triggered one of his memories.

_'Edgar.'_

He remembered seeing his human friend offer a hand to him to signal their friendship, the place where he met Edgar, his sister, their companionship...Then, he remembered standing alone – watching as their village burned to a crisp.

_'Shu.'_ They called to him.

"Shu…Shu?"

"That hurts…"

In shock, he opened his eyes to see him firmly gripping Yui's hand. As soon as he was alert again, he pulled her in, causing a large splash in the tub. _Her warmth was so much like theirs…_

"Let me drink your blood." He looked downcast upon her frail frame.

"What?" She wondered why he was asking.

"'What?' Are you afraid?" Even with the fearful expression on her face, he didn't seem to care as he pulled her closer. Placing his hand behind her head, tugging her by her hair, he brought her face up, to get a good look at her neck. "it's pale. I bet if I bit through it, it'd spurt bright, red blood like a geyser." Noticing a few marks along her shoulders and collarbone, he scoffed, "Did Ayato do that? He's such a possessive freak…"

"I thought…" Hearing her voice, he looked at her face again to see her speak, "I thought you were different, Shu. Why?"

"Make no mistake." He almost felt bad for her…almost. "I am a vampire. I will show you a world unlike any other…" He brought her as close as he wanted her to be and began to drain her of her life force.

* * *

**A/N: A little longer than usual due to the song. If anyone is interested in actually listening to it. Search it on youtube! look for J. Rabbit's - 'My Friend' or look up 'Nowadays, you are...' by the same artist. It's better with piano for this situation in my opinion.**

**Favorites, Follows, and Reviews are always much appreciated!~**


	4. Chapter 4 :: Tears

**A/N: Short chapter is short. Thank you guys for sticking to this story even though it's sorta haphazard. I wanted to focus the past 2 chapters on Yuma and Ruki because they play a main part. However, since Kou didn't get much out of Elizabeth as he could have, here he is! **

**Summary: Elizabeth has seen Ruki's true colors, but she finds it strange that she actually feels sympathy for him and even enjoys being with him. Kou has decided to spend today with her because Yuma was getting behind on classes, but what happens when he finds out much more than Elizabeth had wanted him to know?**

* * *

_It seems like I always lose the people I care about…to someone else. _

_I know that –––– doesn't belong to me, he's a person, not a possession and it's totally wrong of me to let myself think of him like that. People can hang out, date, and get married, but ultimately, we're all alone. Everyone's got their own life to live and I know it's impossible to make someone 'mine'. It's just… _

_It's just…Sometimes, that realization…it just makes me feel even lonelier._

* * *

**Flashback – 100 years ago…**

My brother was the only person who would cheer me up. He was my best friend. I was a very sickly girl. Not so much that I was constantly sick, but it was more of a chronic disorder. He'd leave me sometimes, in search of firewood since keeping warm was essential for my health. One day, while looking for fire, he brought someone home.

"Ah-ack!" I was still coughing as you and your friend ran inside the house.

Alone in our room, I couldn't yell. The phlegm was stuck at the back of my throat and all I could do was cough.

"Edgar, come here. I need you to carry these potatoes to the neighbor's house." My mother called for my brother to run some errands.

I'll admit, I wasn't fond of you at first. In my room, I could hear everything around me. However, no one could hear me. I cried softly as I wanted to get out of bed and leave my room. I was being childish. Mainly, I was getting upset, that my only friend had found someone else to spend time with. _It's not fair…_

I gripped my blanket tightly, refusing to cry as I stared at the door where I could see your shadow.

"Is it…Is it okay if I come in?" You asked, peeking in with a smile on your face.

I averted my eyes from you, trying to play it cool, but in the back of my mind, I wanted you stay far away.

"Thank you." You invited yourself in, even though I had not agreed for you to enter. "Edgar wanted me to get the ball in here for when he came back."

You looked at me with worrisome eyes, "Are you okay?"

I couldn't believe you asked me something like that and weren't even slightly revolted by someone as sickly as me. I did my best to smile.

"Yeah. Thank you for asking!"

You relaxed a bit since I smiled back at you and when you felt like it was alright to do so, you left the room. I heard the door close as you retrieved the ball and headed back out to see Edgar. _I'm so stupid…_ I sat back up from the sheets and got out from underneath. You were an aristocrat, but because of my background, I was taught to dislike people like you. _Edgar was taught the same too, but…_

I started crying. I could feel the warmth of my tears fill my eyes to the brim. _Why do you have to be any different?_

The door to the room was swung wide open. In surprise I jumped.

"Is there anything I can do for you, at all?" You asked as you stood in the doorway. The sincerity in your voice was all it took for me to back down.

My brows furrowed as I saw your expression fall. _Why do you care?_

"H…Hic…Uwaaaaaaahhhhhh!" I cried loudly like a baby. I was so embarrassed and at the same time, I was happy that even you, a person used to higher standards of living, was worried about me…

* * *

**Next few weeks…**

You came by everyday afterwards to see if I was getting better. Gradually, I did. You were the person who made us believe that class didn't matter. We could forget about our social issues and for a little while, just be kids and have fun.

Being born into the upper class, you were still willing to see me as only myself. When everyone else wanted to stay away, you kept me close by. You told me a secret that even Edgar didn't know.

_I won't tell anyone…_

_I swear I won't…_

* * *

**Currently – Mukami House**

"So, it sounds like you really liked your brother's friend." Kou stretched in his seat and leaned back as I lay on the floor beside him.

"Mmm." I mumbled. It was really embarrassing to talk about this, but Kou really wanted to learn more about me.

"What was his name?" Kou laughed as he thought for a second, "We might not find him, but surely it'd be nice to know. What was his big secret anyway?"

"I can't tell you what his secret was. As for his name I – ", I struggled a moment thinking back to him. _His name? Why can't I remember his name?_ In the back of my mind, I can see his figure looking away from me, unable to see his face.

"Eh? K Rabbit…You're just like Yuma. He's got amnesia too. Maybe you're related." He was joking, but I really did feel like I had amnesia. _How could I forget someone so important?_

Seeing the dejected look on my face, he turned to me in his chair and paused. "Did he tell you he was a vampire?"

I stood there for a second, not realizing if I had said it aloud. Thinking it over, I was pretty sure I hadn't spoken a word of his secret. "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

He had a determination in eyes that made me want to agree with him, but I know I didn't say anything. "Why don't you admit it K Rabbit? Kawaii Usagi-san? You look terrified of me. Are you upset that I caught on to your lies. Maybe I should call you Usotsuki Usagi-san? The 'Lying Rabbit'." A grin covered his face. "You can't hide anything from me…"

The normally cheerful Kou had a dark aura about him. "I'm…I'm not hiding anything."

"Tsk. Tsk. I can see right through your lies." I could see my reflection in his eyes. This was the first time, that I felt truly scared of Kou.

I had my back up against the wall as he bent down and lifted my leg. "I'm going to punish you for your lies…" Unable to pull away quickly, Kou bit down into my upper thigh.

"K-Kou…No more….please…" It hurt. I was in pain. I could feel my tears burn down my cheeks as he bit down harder.

He licked the shell of his teeth and smiled, "You look a lot cuter this way." I could feel him sucking the blood out with his lips. "Shall I tell you more about the one you like?"

_What is he getting on about?_ I tried to stay up against the wall, but due to losing so much blood within the past twenty four hours to these brothers, I ended up slumping down it onto the floor. I felt like I was losing consciousness again, but then Kou finally stopped.

"Your blood is really filling! It's rich and sweet, but not overly so." He eyed me up and down as I sat unable to move, gasping for air. "Let's see…" He moved closer to my face and licked my cheek. Tasting a drop of my tears, he whispered into my ear, "This is fun, Rabbit. Maybe we should do this more often."

He was about to get up and leave me, but before he could even stand up straight; I grabbed his pant leg with my slowly regenerating energy. "…Tell me, do you know where he is?"

* * *

**Ryotei Academy - Hallway**

"Ruki…Don't you think it's time for her?" Azusa asked as the three walked together in the halls.

He shrugged while walking in front of his two brothers, "The Eve's will be switched soon. I guess it'll be time for her to at least meet them beforehand. She'll just cry back to us at any rate. It may as well be sooner rather than later. The livestock has been behaving."

"Tch. She's been under my care. Of course she'd know to behave." Yuma stood at the very back of the group, watching them from behind. "The blood of Eve will never choose any of us to be Adam…" He gulped and stood silently.

As his footsteps ceased, the other two took notice and turned to him. "If they switch, that means the first Eve is either unnecessary or it could mean that there are two Adams." Ruki stared while watching the rising moon. "Should that be the case…One was born into our household and the other into the Sakamaki house."

"Does such a thing exist?" Yuma seemed disheartened by the idea. They had been told that there was only one Eve and one Adam, however if the circumstances had caused there to be two Eve's, they would also need a second Adam. The conditions of the couple would be disclosed at a later date when the two would receive word from Karl Heinz, himself.

Ruki shut his eyes and leaned against the window frame, "From what we were told, it sounds like the Eve's get to choose. I wonder what will happen if they choose the same Adam…Better yet, what will happen when Adam has to choose among the Eve's?"

The sound of the door to the music room opens and out comes a face they know all too well. The first to notice him is Yuma. He glares almost immediately at the blonde boy walking away from him.

"Let's not discuss it here or else the Neet might eavesdrop!" He raised his voice loud enough to make sure Shu had heard through his earphones.

"So noisy…" He brushed it off as if Yuma was just some bee buzzing in his ear. "Dumbass…"

"NEET!" Yuma's blood was boiling at the mere sight of Shu. Hearing him combat his insult just infuriated him even more.

"Quiet down. We don't need to start something with a lowlife like him." Ruki smirked and left with Azusa down the next hall.

"Tch! You got lucky." Yuma followed after his brothers, but he didn't realize the scent of apples was trailing from his mouth.

Shu caught a small whiff. _Those three…_ Remembering the same smell at the castle, he turned around to pursue them, but by the time he'd been alerted of the blood in their mouths, they had already gone.

* * *

**Mukami House – Evening**

_I can't believe it. He's still here. Somehow…he's still here…_

Elizabeth used some medication to help clot the blood on her leg faster before the three brothers would get home. She had talked briefly earlier with Kou. He had revealed to her that he knew who she was talking about.

_Sakamaki Shu…_

_'There is a chance that he's forgotten about you. The person you described and the person I know seem like two completely different people. If I can look into your mind and see him, maybe I can verify.' _

Kou had given her an analysis on the person he thought she was talking about. Physically, he had determined it to be Shu. However, looking into her thoughts, she could not see his face. Reaffirming the idea she had amnesia. Unfortunately, Kou could not determine what caused it if anything.

Although he had warned her, she did not heed to his words of warning. That she may get hurt because of him. Blinded by her affections for him, she ignored the possibility that he may have even moved on. Perhaps, it was a reality that she wasn't willing to face.

From Yuma's room, she could hear the door open.

"Oi, Sow. Kou. We're home!" Yuma's voice boomed through the halls.

Almost immediately, Elizabeth rushed over to them and with a very firm look, she declared, "I'm going with you tomorrow!"

Ruki, Yuma, and Azusa all looked at her. They could see how serious she was.

"Fine. Come with us to school tomorrow. Just don't whine if you don't like it. You'll keep going no matter what…" Ruki removed his blazer and tossed it on her head. Removing it, Elizabeth pouted.

"I'm not a coat rack you know!"

He left into his library, waving to her without looking back.

Yuma pelted her on the top of the head with something as well.

"Hey! I said I'm not – " Before she could finish, she grabbed the object from the top of her head. _A uniform?_ "So, it really is okay?" She thought Ruki was joking since he agreed so easily, but the fact that he really meant it…she was touched.

"Thank you…" Elizabeth's tears roamed freely down her cheek as she clutched her uniform to her chest. She was one step closer to finding him.

Little did she know, Kou had already informed them she wanted to see Shu. She was about to shed many tears…

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you guys enjoyed it, despite the fact it was short. Next chapter will be a bit more...emotional XD Get ready for possible ugly sobs!**

**Favorites, follows, and reviews are always much appreciated!~**


	5. Chapter 5 :: Story of Adam and Eve

**A/N: Sorry, I wasn't sure how I was going to do this chapter, but I think I'm going to not make it too sad, but more informative. Next chapter might have more action, but I think this one was a good place to tell more of a story.**

**Summary: Growing her bond with the brothers has finally paid off. Elizabeth has been approved to start school with them, but with a few restrictions...**

* * *

_Hair as red as the skin of an apple…_

_Skin so light it would match the inside…_

_Eyes so dark they would represent the seeds…_

_…But even apples get** bruised**…_

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

**In the car – To Ryotei Academy**

"We agreed to allow you to attend classes with us, but you have to do exactly as we tell you." Yuma whispered to me as we both sat in the back.

He had been acting rather strange since the other day when he talked with Kou.

_I wonder what kind of conversation they had…_

"I get that, I do…but why do I have to wear this thing?" I whispered a bit louder than he did, but it didn't bother anyone. I pointed atop my head to the blonde wig placed over my hair.

"You look good M Usagi-chan!" Kou heard us from the passenger's seat and turned around.

"M…Usa…" I stared at him, wondering what that name was for.

"Don't look too much into it. Kou, face forward." Ruki ordered and Kou immediately looked straight ahead.

I tilted my head in question of their intentions with me today.

"It's necessary because your safety is at hand. There will be people at the school that will try to harm you and we're the only ones that know how important you are." Ruki seemed to have also heard and read while explaining to me, keeping his eyes narrowed on his book.

_I hope their intentions are good…_

* * *

**Main Entrance – Ryotei Academy**

I was being strung along with the boys on guard around me like some sort of bodyguard fortress. I was confused, I didn't understand what Ruki meant, but pressing the issue may have retracted his decision to allow me to attend classes with them.

"You can walk around if you'd like, just make sure you go to all your classes on time. I've made sure that at least one of us is always going to be in class with you." Ruki handed me my schedule and walked off before I could get a chance to talk to him alone.

"Yuma…" I said while staring at the image of Ruki's back walking away from me. "Why are you guys taking so many precautions?" It dawned on me to at least ask Yuma. He and I were basically like siblings nowadays. It was almost like I could feel Edgar was still with me.

Looking at his face, he seemed upset, like there was something he was keeping from me. I furrowed my brows and looked to the floor as if I was looking for an answer there.

"I'll try my best to be good." I placed my hands on the sides of his face, cupping it in my hands. "I won't make trouble for you or the others."

His expression relaxed as he brushed one of the tendrils from the wig out of my face. "I know you wi – "

KCHAK.

We heard the doors slam open again from behind us, and we looked over to see six boys and a girl coming our way to walk past. Suddenly, Yuma tensed up and pushed me up against a wall, hunching him over me.

"What're you doing?!" I blurted out, due to his sudden actions.

Placing his hands on my shoulders, he leaned in and whispered, blocking my vision from the people coming in. "Stay quiet, tilt your head down and keep it there until I say so."

I did as he said and heard the crowd pass. However, I did take a sneak peak to see who I was shielding myself from.

_Shu…_

In that instant, it felt like time had slowed. Shu's eyes lingered on me as he walked with that group. It was maybe a few seconds at most, but he closed his eyes again and placed an ear bud back into his ear and continued onward to the next hall.

"Th…that was…" I fumbled over my words, seeing him…after so long…it was unreal.

"I want you to stay away from them." Yuma released me as I stared vacantly to the end of the hall where they had turned the next corner.

"…But, I need to talk to –", almost as if reading my mind, Yuma held my chin and turned me to face him.

"Don't talk to them…Especially Shu." His eyes were filled with a deep sorrow; it was as if he was losing something to him.

I bit down on my bottom lip. "Fine."

_I promised I wouldn't talk to him. I never promised he wouldn't talk to me. _My old habits didn't disappear, I felt like it was just like in my dream. Even if it was Edgar who had given me the order, I would have tried to find a loophole. I'd follow him blindly, but then I'd also defy him without going against his wishes.

* * *

**Art Class**

"Nfu!~ Little Bitch, who is that girl?" Laito takes note of a girl who is a bit taller than Yui with blonde hair and dark violet eyes.

"I…I don't know…" She meekly responds seeing the girl at the front of the classroom. Elizabeth is introduced to the class as Rin Go*. She's then invited to sit next to Kou at the front of the room surrounded by many girls who praise him.

"Uwaaa…Bitch-chan!~ Go talk to her maybe you can be friends with Oppai-san*!~" Yui took note of this new girl's figure as Laito had gestured over to her. She was definitely had the figure of a curvy woman compared to Yui.

"Eh? Why don't you talk to her?" She protested against Laito's request, mainly because he'd normally jump at the chance to talk to girls he liked, so why was now any different?

"I can't…" His eyes narrowed on the canvas in front of him. "We're not allowed."

* * *

**Flashback – Hallway**

Moments earlier, as the brothers and Yui scattered through the halls, Reiji made it very clear that none of them would get involved with the prey of the Mukami's, lest they start a feud with them.

'Now, I'm sure most of you know better than to take a meal from a starving dog. I just wanted to emphasize once again that whoever was sent to them was probably another sacrificial bride in case…' He glares over to Yui who's caught between Shu and Laito at the back of the group, '…Things don't go as planned with _this_ one.'

Oblivious to his warning, Yui scurries off to class with Laito. The Sakamaki's have made the same arrangements for classes that the Mukami's have, ensuring Yui is with one of them at all times. Both families had planned for this sort of safety check to make sure that their 'property' was always theirs.

* * *

**Currently – Art Class **

"You have a class with Yuma after this don't you?" Kou asked while dipping his brush into the palette for more paint.

"…Yeah." I tried to concentrate on my painting, but I could feel someone staring at me from behind.

"You're quite full of yourself aren't you?" Kou smirked, I could see his expression grow dark in my periphery.

Disgruntled by the fact he keeps reading my mind, I lash out at him quietly. "Could you not?" I really just want privacy in my thoughts and would prefer if Kou didn't intrude.

"M-Usagi, you're really mad aren't you?" He says as he looks over to my painting. "Is that…?"

Subconsciously, I had been painting a picture of Shu. It was very vague though. I hadn't really gotten far, but the cold look in his eyes when he treaded past impacted me a bit.

"You know…" Kou's mouth curved into a toothy smirk, "If you want, I can arrange for you to meet him."

I was about to dab my brush into the water to remove the color, but as soon as Kou had spoken, I watched as the dark navy color had drifted to the bottom of the cup, rippling out the excess paint with the light touch of the tip into the liquid.

"I…" I wanted to meet Shu, but what good would it do. _I could tell him my feelings?_ I shook the thought away as I looked over to his face in my painting.

Kou stretched his arm over his head and looked at me, "I'll see what I can do…"

In my heart, I was happy. I didn't know if Kou was being genuine or if he was just egging me on, but if he really could help me get to Shu…I think I'd cry.

We painted in silence for the duration of class.

* * *

**Cooking Class/Home Economics**

"AZUSA!" I grabbed the knife away from him.

My second class of the day and I still felt on edge. I requested him as my partner since he was the only person I knew, and even at home, he was the one I didn't trust wielding the sharp utensils. I guess you could say, I made it my personal duty to watch Azusa.

"Eh…But Justin is feeling so lively today. He's really excited that you can join me in class…" Azusa grips the knife I took away from him seconds ago and places it to his lips.

"Nooooo!" I call out to him as I bring the knife back down to the counter top. "Please, just..." I can tell everyone could hear me after I shouted. "…Let Justin sleep…"

Azusa sat on the stool near our work area and started to stare at his uncut wrist. "…Sleep? Just like you, he will sleep…"

"Just like…!" I was trailing off his words, when I could hear the noodles in our chef pot boil over. I grabbed the oven mitt and lifted the cover just as the foam from the boiling water toppled over and settled back down, allowing me to lower the temperature.

"…Christina would have wanted to feel the sensation of being burned…What's it like to be burned alive?" He smiled as he looked over to me.

I sighed, "Azusa, I really don't want you to get hurt. Ruki will be mad if I let it happen." I really don't know if I should care what Ruki wants, but I'm also not the type of person to let someone harm themselves.

"Oy! Chichinashi!" I turned around to see a boy with red hair holding a cookie tray with takoyaki. "You should always let yours truly taste it before you try any."

I could only see the back of the girl in front him. She had blonde wavy hair. Her form was quite petite, but her shoulders were slumped slightly, like she had just been reprimanded.

I turned back around shrugging them off. _They're probably boyfriend and girlfriend…maybe they just fought?_ I don't let it bother me as I finish off the noodles with some light olive oil and a side of Shichimi Togarashi.

"May I try some?" Azusa seemed half-asleep, but he woke up to the smell of the peppers I had put it for the Shichimi. He points to his mouth as I spin the fork with noodles.

I blow on the Shichimi Togarashi to cool it off and feed it to Azusa who seems to be eating it happily. Not once do I take my eyes off him. _It's like having a child who still can't use scissors. _I smile as I watch him enjoy the meal.

* * *

**Passing time – Music Room**

It's the time right before half the school goes to lunch while the other half goes back for classes. During this time, Yui looks for Shu to get him to attend his classes. He's already missed a good portion of classes from earlier that evening, but she feels that if she can at least get him to go to one, the family might be more lenient on her restraints.

The familiar smell of apples was spread thickly through the hallways. It was almost unbearable to him. It was like it was making him drunk, just by the scent.

_Those eyes…Impossible…_

He thought back to when he saw Yuma with that girl. Closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep, he could tell the scent was stronger.

_For that person to be…Tch…There's no way…_

Kchak. Tp. Tp. Tp.

Shu hadn't placed his headphones on yet, so he was able to hear the sound of footsteps coming closer to him.

_Elizabeth…_

He was lying on the floor when he looked to see who had found him. Her smile, her hair, her skin…everything…it felt dreamlike to see her standing in front of him, but there she was.

"Oh, Shu." She knelt down beside him.

He was confident that right now, he was experiencing a lucid dream. Humoring himself, he responded.

"What? Oh, it's you." He replied in his usual unbiased manner. He had wondered what her reaction would be, seeing the person he was now.

* * *

**Same time – Hallway**

"Hmm? M Neko-chan went in that room." Kou said aloud to himself. He had tailed Shu all the way to the music room. "Eh…I guess it can't be helped." He sighed deeply.

Elizabeth had just gotten out of her class with Azusa. Unfortunately, feeding him the noodles with a fork was still a dangerous thing to do.

"Azusa, we'll get you to the infirmary!" She was holding him under his arm to support him while walking as he held a folded towel in his mouth.

Being the sadist that he was, Azusa bit firmly onto the fork! It pierced his tongue and caused him to bleed. Elizabeth stayed a few minutes after class to help him find a temporary solution to clot the bleeding.

"Elizabeth! Azusa?" Kou called over, watching the two come his way.

"Kou…" Elizabeth saw him smiling in front of her, like he had done a great deed. "I can't talk right now, Azusa is…"

Kou went around her to Azusa's other side. "I'll take him, just go inside." He gestures over to the door of the music room. She didn't have this class, but she really did enjoy music.

"What for?" She questioned him. She was never too confident to confide all her trust in Kou, not completely anyway.

"Remember what we talked about earlier?" A grin was apparent on his face, but the underlying truth behind it, she ignored. Kou was about to set her up.

"Wait…You mean…" She looked over to the door. _Shu's in there?_

"Eh…" It took awhile to get to him, but he should still be in there. You go ahead, I won't tell. It'll be our secret, ne?~" He winked as he helped Azusa out from her and walked with him to the health office.

_This…This is it…_

She had the knob to the music room in her hand. The cool and cold touch of the metal was in her grasp. Elizabeth took a deep gulp as she felt her heart speed up a bit.

* * *

**Music Room**

"Agh!" I could hear the voice of a girl as I quietly opened the door. The door must have been replaced recently because no sound came from its opening. I set a foot in the door, a light tap as I was ready to walk in. The sound of my foot was only muffled by the sound of someone sucking on skin.

"Mn…Haa…Not bad. Your blood… It's so delicious, it's unbearable…"

_That's…_

In front of me, I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw the girl from my previous classes, sitting atop Shu while he…

SLAM.

I shut the door and ran down the hall as fast as I could. Tears were streaming down my face as I passed student after student. Eyes were on me as I placed my hand over my mouth. _I didn't want this…_ Thoughts raced through my head. _I should have known… _My chest was aching in pain. It hurt down to my core.

"MMPH!" I stopped suddenly as a pair of hands held me.

"What happened?" Yuma looked at my distressed face.

"I – ", I was about to tell him I didn't want to talk about it, but then a voice came from behind.

"It's been years since you last saw him. Of course, he would've moved on." Kou walks towards us with his elbows up and hands behind his neck.

I wanted to be mad at him, I did…but he was right. _After all that time, I should have realized I was nothing special…_ I silently cried in Yuma's arms. The pain I had felt earlier had grown rapidly and it was becoming difficult to even breath. My hands felt like they were tingling as the heat in my body rised.

"Elizabeth!" I could feel my body give the last of its strength as Yuma shook me. "Elizabeth…Elizabeth…" My mind had faded into darkness.

_I should have listened to you…I'm sorry…Edgar…_

* * *

**Infirmary – hours later**

"Is she going to be alright?" I heard Ruki's voice beside me.

"She'll be fine when she wakes up." Another, unfamiliar voice, responded to him.

"What about her memories?" Ruki asked.

"I'll let her ask me. She needs the answers more than anyone else. For now, you go back to class. We'll discuss the switch later." The voice was calm. There was an herbal scent in the air as I lie there with an almost clear head.

Kerchak. The door had closed.

"You can get up now." The mysterious voice said.

I blinked a few times, getting up as soon as my vision was no longer fuzzy.

"You overexerted yourself. Even an apple can become bruised if it's abused." I sat up and saw his nametag. _Dr. Reinhart…_

"I…I guess I did. Thank you for helping me." I was about ready to step off the bed, but my body felt far too weak, I ended up collapsing onto the floor. Dr. Reinhart helped me back onto the bed.

"As I said, you must rest. Water, care, and sunlight is enough to restore plant health, but it also requires time and effort to stand on its own." His cryptic messages weren't really helping. I was healing from a broken heart.

"So…" He says as he looks over his paperwork. "Are you interested in learning more?"

I shook my head, completely confused, "What are you talking about?" My brows were furrowed. The only thing I wanted was to leave this place and never come back.

"Here." He showed me in his file, a picture of a giant flower bulb. Inside was a human…

"What is this?" I asked looking closer to the photo with my eyes wide in surprise.

"You see, sometimes even plants can take time to sprout new life." He fixes his glasses as they sit on his bridge, "It takes time and patience for flowers to blossom. Some take longer to blossom than others."

He takes a sip from the cup on his desk, the fresh scent of tea is clear. "Would you like some?" He offers to pour me a cup, but I politely decline.

"Tell me, have you ever heard the story of Adam and Eve?" His eyes locked onto mine like they were searching for information or cracks in my calm façade.

"Sort of?" I wince as my heart reverberates that same painful feeling before I fainted. I clutch my chest, but it's bearable for now. "Isn't that the story of how humans were created? Adam was the first male, but he wanted a companion so Eve was created?"

I breath deeply feeling the pain spread. The doctor nods and turns back to his file to sort papers. "That's the story humans were told to cover up the real history." He shuffles a few files and clears his throat. "Adam and Eve were both vampires actually. Eve was turned into a human after eating the apple from the forbidden tree. Do you know what happened to Adam?"

I try to make sense of his version in my head, but I can't. "No, I can't say that I do."

He chuckles and heaves a soft sigh, "Adam was doomed to be killed by the same fruit that he and Eve shared. When he bit into the apple, a piece was embedded into his throat. It would have killed him. However, the overseer watching them had, instead of letting him die, left a lump in his throat to remind him of his misdeeds, but removed the piece. With it, he created another Eve. That Eve was born a vampire, but would live like a human and be reborn again." He tossed away a few notes he had on a side table and grabbed a book.

"'For those who have not sinned, shall be saved.'" He recited from the passage in front of him. He smiled as he spun around to see my reaction, "This new Eve…If she is abused to an extent, her blood will become poison and kill Adam. However, if he follows the wishes of the overseer, then they will be together again. The overseer took the Eves away from Adam, but when Adam is ready, one Eve will find her way back to him."

"That sounds like a nice story, but I should really get back to class." As kind as this doctor was, I had to go back and apologize to Yuma. He must've left me in Ruki's care when I passed out and returned to his classroom. Feeling well enough after listening to him and resting for a few minuted longer, i got up. "I apologize for leaving in a hurry, but maybe we can talk again some other time. Thank you for taking care of me!" I bowed my head and took off.

Dr. Reinhart laughs cheerfully waving her off. Inaudibly, he says, "It's good to see you again, Eve."

* * *

Elizabeth exited the room and went to her final class of the day. She looks for the room number in the hall. There, she runs into Yuma.

"Sow…" His face fills with color having been worried sick about her. "I don't think calling you 'Sow' fits." He says as he walks ahead of her to the classroom. "We'll think of something different. For now…Just come here." He pushes her into the classroom, not allowing her to see the smile formed on his face from knowing that she's well.

She smiled at him as he spoke to her, but somewhere in the depths of Elizabeth's heart, darkness festered.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this didn't confuse you guys too much! If anything needs clarification, please let me know. I tweaked the story of Adam and Eve a bit more than the game did just because Elizabeth is supposed to fit in it XD I'm also really happy that you guys like the story and approve of the pairings :D**

**Follows, favorites, and reviews are always much appreciated!~**


End file.
